1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved adjustable head support for a chiropractic table cushion and more particularly to a head support adapted for rotational adjustment about an axis generally coextensive with the spinal column and vertabrae of the patient supported on the table. The head support apparatus also includes a cushion drop release mechanism generally similar to the chiropractic table cushion drop release mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,581 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,510 discloses a method for chiropractic adjustment employing a head support cushion which is adjustable relative to a table cushion supporting other portions of a patient's body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,744 discloses a chiropractic head rest with magnetic retaining means for use in chiropractic adjustments in the cervical region of the spine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,029 discloses a head rest and process of chiropractic adjustment and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,660; 3,092,102; 3,343,531 and 4,230,100 disclose chiropractic tables having independently movable patient support cushions thereon for providing chiropractic adjustments on a patient.